Midnight Magic
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Whenever the clock struck midnight, Prompto would always run away. However, Noctis won't let that happen anymore, won't let the mysterious blond elude him any further.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV.**

**Warning: Yandere Noctis/Prompto.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **Whenever the clock struck midnight, Prompto would always run away. However, Noctis won't let that happen anymore, won't let the mysterious blond elude him any further.

Chapter One

The doorbell rang.

He heard loud footsteps, as Ardyn descended downstairs. He watched the orphanage owner - throwing the front doors open, to their guest. It was a soldier - conveying a message from the Citadel, that they're having a ball.

He would've loved to go - meet and greet beautiful people, especially Prince Noctis. He unfortunately couldn't attend, though. He's a mere commoner.

XOXO

He watched them leave.

He shut the front doors - returning to his chores, of cooking and cleaning. He went to the backyard - hanging the clothes, as his birds chirped. He forgot to bring seeds, though. He couldn't feed them, then.

He apologized to them - head hanging low, but nevertheless they made noise. He didn't understand - wondering why they're excited, until they took flight. He followed along - bewildered and barefoot, right into the forest.

"Why have you brought me here, my dear doves?"

"You wish to see the prince. Do you not, Prompto?"

"You know I'd love to, my friends. But, I haven't anything to wear, except these servant clothes. And, I don't think they're befitting for a ball, especially a royal one."

"We'll help you. Worry not, Prompto."

XOXO

He saw someone.

He approached the enchantress - dutifully bowing before her, as he began being circled. His cheeks crimsoned - illuminating his freckles, to the enchantress. The enchantress smiled - kissing his forehead, her powers curiously working.

He now wore a blue suit, that matched his eyes. He twirled around, noticing then an aquamarine carriage. The white horses neighed - growing impatient, not wanting to stay still anymore.

"What is your name? After all, I should thank you properly."

"There's no need. I'm Gentiana, your fairy godmother."

"T-That's impossible. How can I have a fairy godmother?"

"The clock is ticking. You must go now. My magic wears off at midnight."

XOXO

He was lost.

The hallways were confusing - long and looping corridors, which he had trouble navigating. He heard music soon - resonating into the hallway, with laughter and chatter. He hesitated momentarily, but went in anyway.

The ballroom was lively - full of merrymaking, yet eyes were all lingering on His Highness. The prince seemed bored - instead interested in drinking, not at all dancing. He then turned away- joining the disappointed crowd, who suddenly gasped.

"Who are you?"

"M-My name is Prompto, Your Highness."

"I've haven't seen you around before. Will you honor me with a dance, Prompto?"

"O-Of course, Your Highness."

XOXO

He shyly danced.

The others watched - vexed and vindictive, with envy. They scowled and scoffed - flipping their hair, while whispering quietly. They gleefully giggled - behind their frilly fans, which they fluttered feverishly.

The prince saw - mischievously smiling, just before dipping him. It was surprising - exhilarating even, his heart fluttered frantically. It was loud - thrumming away, like drums.

"You're so gorgeous, so beautiful. It's troubling, that I haven't seen you before."

"T-Thank you, Your Highness. But, I'm no one special, just another ordinary civilian."

"You're special to me, more special than anyone else here. Will you tell me about yourself, like why I haven't seen you around before?"

"There's not much to say, Your Highness. After all, I don't know who I really am, except that I'm an orphan."

"I'm so sorry, darling. I let my curiosity get the better of me."

"It's alright, Your Highness. I don't mind your questions."

"Let's go out on the balcony. The night sky is so alive at midnight."

"It's midnight already. Oh, I must leave!"

"You cannot go now. You only just came."

"Oh, I must go!"

XOXO

He ran away.

His Highness followed - pursuing him, through the hallways. He was fast - effortlessly evading his prince, until they're outside. He looked around - spotting his carriage, his shimmering aquamarine carriage.

His Highness halted - giving orders, trying to trap him. He still slipped past - in-between the gates, barely escaping in time. It opened again - revealing armored horses, guards riding atop them.

"Oh, my goodness!"

"He'll survive, Cor! You may knock the carriage over."

"I've really angered His Highness."

"Now, Cor, before he slips from my fingers again!"

"Oh, no!"

XOXO

He fled on foot.

His carriage was gone - disappearing away, as his fairy godmother warned. It wasn't easy - fleeing from guards, especially royal ones. It was scary - truly utterly frightening, that they might catch him.

The horses neighed - hooves echoing, as he hid quickly. He climbed a tree - safely shrouded, inside branches and leaves. He watched them - searching for him, examining torn fabric and foot prints.

"I know he's here, Cor. He can't have gone far."

"My heart is beating so fast …"

"He must've climbed one of these trees. Chop them."

"Oh, no …"

"If he won't come down willingly, then I'll just make him."

XOXO

He gasped fearfully.

The tree swayed dangerously - creaking loudly, painfully groaning. He looked around - crawling further, onto another branch. He peered down - watching soldiers, as they chopped dutifully. He wished they'd stop soon - search elsewhere, to do anything rather than this.

The general frowned - eyebrows furrowing together, halting his men. He sighed thankfully - relieved now, that they might leave. He waited patiently - listening quietly, as they talked argumentatively.

"This is ridiculous, my young prince!"

"I know he's here, Cor. His carriage is wrecked. He fled on foot into these woods. Where else would he have hid?"

"It doesn't matter. He is gone now and we should return to the ball, where your presence is most required."

"I've made my choice. There is no need for the ball, then."

"I'm afraid not. We made a promise, to the people, that they can come and dance with their prince for three nights."

"I've never made such a promise. That was His Majesty, my father."

"That is exactly why you'll carry out His Majesty's wishes. Our horses are getting restless. Come along, now."

"I won't dance with anyone else."

"I'm well aware you won't, but you should at least keep up with appearances. And you never know, though. Your mysterious blond might come again."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
